


ABC's of When it Rains

by beetlejuicelover



Series: When it Rains [2]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuicelover/pseuds/beetlejuicelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and missing scenes set in same verse of my story When it Rains *Rating will most likely go up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Anchor

Hiya!  
The first one is a short little drabble. Around 115 words. B is a lot longer. and will be up later this week/next  
Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Whatcha doin'?" Sitting down next to Jade I look at the paper in her hand.

"Making a list."

"For what?" Leaning close I read the top, "Things I hate."

"Its for my next Slap video."

"Why are somethings scratched out?"

"I've said them already. I hate repeating myself."

"So what do you have written down?"

"Bunny tails, when the sun breaks through a perfectly cloudy day, anchor tattoos."

"Anchor tattoos?"

"Yeah, the ones that say don't sink. Don't they know that's what an anchor is supposed to do?" Jade goes back to writing.

"What are you adding now? People who read over...oh. Why didn't you say something?"

"I hate when people read over my shoulder. You, I don't mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So there you have it. Short and sweet. Care to guess how long I've been sitting on this? O:)


	2. B is for balloon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This outtake takes place after chapter 5, Sleepover at Cat's. Remember the surprise for Cat she talked to Beck about? Well, now its time to find out how that turned out. Enjoy!

"Tori!" Looking away from Beck I see Cat running towards me. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"My surprise silly!" Cat bounces around trying to peek into my locker.

"You'll get it after school."

"But.."

"Later." I cut her off.

"Fine." Cat pouts for a second before perking up. "Can I have a hint?"

"Hmm.." I close my locker before looking over at her, "You can't eat it."

"Eat it? Oh! Is it bibble? I love bibble!"

"I said you can't eat it."

"Bibble scented candle?"

"It has nothing to do with bibble."

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Jade fills up another balloon before tying it close.

"Because I owe Cat a surprise and I can't fill her room up by myself."

"Why didn't you pick something smaller to fill? I'm tired of blowing up balloons." Trina whines.

"I did. I was going to fill her car." I state grabbing another balloon.

"Then why aren't we filling her car?" Jade questions.

"Do you really think Cat driving home in a car full of balloons is a good idea?" Beck answers taking a small break from his balloon.

"What about her locker?"

"I thought about it but I don't know the combination."

"I do." Jade says with a little grin.

"Looking at the others I smile, "Let's go."

"What about these?" Trina gestures to the thirty-ish balloons floating around the room.

"Leave them."

* * *

"Tori, Tori! TORI!" Cat comes running up, almost knocking me over as I walk out of my class. "School's over. Where's my surprise?"

"Chill, lets put your stuff away first. Okay?" Making our way to Cat's locker, I smile at the others who are already there.

"Do we have too? Can't we get the present and then put my stuff away?"

"No." She sighs and starts turning the lock. Opening the door a few balloons escape and she starts giggling.

"Yay balloons! And sparkly."

"Surprise." I smile at her.

"Thank you!" at grabs me in a hug. Standing tensely I pat her back. Catching Jade's eye I silently ask for help.

"Hey, she's not the only one who blew them up."

"Pulling back, Cat smiles at the rest of the group, "Thank you."

"And there are even more waiting for you at home in your room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a good week. :)


	3. Missing scene 2-Chapter 19-Tori gets stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember when Cat locked herself to Tori? Well, I had a lot more written on that where Robbie couldn't get them apart but unfortunately I was unable to find the notebook so I wrote on. Some of it I remembered and added to what you have now (Tori getting the phone call from her dad saying to get home and her asking if Cat and Jade could spend the night and everything that happened with them over there) but I thought it'd be fun to let you see what was unwillingly cut. :) I am working on the next chapter I've just been very busy with work. Sorry!
> 
> This is dedicated to each of you who I told I'd update When it Rains last weekend...and then didn't. I love you.

**Beck's POV**

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Looking at Tori glare at Robbie I feel a little bad for him.

"Tori!" Cat bounces.

"What?" Tori yells before closing her eyes. "Come on." Tori leads cat away and I watch them turn into the bathroom.

"I thought you could pick any lock Robbie." My girlfriend glares.

"I can, there's something wrong with it."

"Find a way Robbie." With that she turns and heads to join Tori and Cat in the ladies room.

"Help." Squeaks Robbie as he turns pleading eyes to me.

"Why don't you look up ideas on your pear pad?"

His eyes light up and he heads towards his locker.

"I can always call my dad." Turning I see the girls heading back my way.

"I thought you said they were going out of town again."

"They might not have left yet. Where's Robbie?" Tori asks looking around.

"He went to ho find a way to undo that." I nod at their joined hands.

"Well, I'm not sitting around here waiting." Jade slides her hand into mine and I give it a slight squeeze.

"Jade's house?"

I see Jade's frown and offer, "How about my place while we wait for Robbie?" The girls agree and we head out to the parking lot.

"Uh-oh."

"Cat, you just went to that bathroom."

"I don't have to waz." The petite red head rolls her eyes.

"Then what?"

"How am I supposed to drive?" Cat raises her left arm that is chained to Tori. We stare at each other before Jade tells them to get into the back of her car.

* * *

 

After opening my bottle of water I turn and survey the room. Jade is sitting on the couch flipping though a magazine. Tori is on her stomach with her head in Jade's lap. I frown at the vacant look on her face as she stares at the wall. Following her right arm down I see Cat laying on the floor. Legs swinging as she colors in a coloring book I keep for her.

Taking a swing from my bottle I grab my book and make my way back to my spot beside Jade. She smiles at me and I nod. Setting my book down, I run my hand through Tori's hair. She jumps and turns her head towards us.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Tori." 

She spares a glance at Cat, "I'm fine." Turning she lays her head back down.

Jade and I share a worried look.

"Read to me?" I glance back at Tori.

"Sure."

* * *

  
**Tori's POV**

"He's not picking up."

"Great." I tug some more on the handcuff.

"Stop." Beck takes my hand in his. "Your going to make yourself bleed."

"So?"

"Tori."

I huff.

"I can always break your thumb." We all look at Jade.

"You'd be able to slide your hand out then."

"I vote Cat's." The redhead looks at me scared.

"How about we save that as a last resort.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that they head to Tori's and once the girls finish doing their nails Trina hollers that Robbie is there. I never got to just how Robbie managed to get them free so you'll have to use your imagination. :)


End file.
